Iktotchi/Leyendas
Los iktotchi eran una especie originaria de la luna Iktotch que orbitaba alrededor del planeta Iktotchon, en la Región de Expansión. Biología y apariencia A diferencia de otras especies alienígenas que son fisiológicamente casi iguales a los humanos, los iktotchi poseen varias diferencias que es raro que escape a un observador casual. Para empezar, las manos de iktotchi son comparativamente muy grandes para su tamaño, lo cual limita su destreza manual. Los músculos de sus cuellos son igualmente enormes. Esta última adaptación se produjo para que el cuello iktotchi pudiese mantener los pesados y enormes cuernos curvados que surgen de los lados de la cabeza, y que son levemente mayores en los varones. Por el mismo motivo, el cráneo de los iktotchi es también muy grande. Se dice de los iktotchi que pueden usar sus dones telepáticos para extraer información de las mentes de sus enemigos sin siquiera tener que tocarlos. Esto es una grave exageración. La única verdad en ella es que los iktotchi sí poseen capacidades psíquicas, pero por lo general se limitan a la precognición, que se manifiesta sólo en sueños y visiones. Es cierto que los iktotchi son telépatas, pero en la mayoría de los casos este don parece estar latente. Historia Origen Los iktotchi empezaron a desarrollar su propia civilización en su mundo. Se convirtieron en una raza feroz y tecnológicamente avanzada que respeta a los guerreros, y crearon el iktotchés como idioma propio. Era desde sus comienzos uno de sus sueños el pertenecer algún día a una gran civilización que se extendiese por todas las estrellas, y por ello empezaron a desarrollar tecnología dirigida al transporte. Primero volarían bajo las nubes de su mundo y, algún día, más allá. Consiguieron dominar el vuelo atmosférico, aunque el vuelo interestelar se les escapaba. De todos modos, el vuelo atmosférico ya era demasiado difícil. Iktotch era constantemente azotado por fuertes vientos que hacían que fuese prácticamente imposible pilotar nada dentro de su atmósfera. Los iktotchi se convirtieron en poco tiempo en una especie de grandes pilotos; incluso los iktotchi que jamás han cogido los mandos tienen un don natural para ello, además los iktotchi también son grandes ingenieros y mecánicos, en relación a la media galáctica. Expansión Tres mil quinientos años atrás, los iktotchi seguían siendo una especie aislada que no conocía a la República. Pero de pronto varios iktotchi tuvieron una visión. Mientras tanto, a poca distancia, los exploradores de la República estaban en la zona. Iban a pasar cerca de su luna, y de hecho descubrirla. Los iktotchi empezaron a trabajar. Apenas tenían unas pocas semanas para prepararse para la llegada. Tallaron una gigantesca versión de un símbolo alienígena en una alta meseta en el mayor continente de su luna. Era el sello de la Antigua República, visible desde el espacio. Los exploradores, al ver esto, creyeron haber encontrado un asentamiento republicano no registrado. Cuidadosamente descendieron hacia allí, para encontrarse con los líderes de esta extraña raza alienígena, ansiosos por establecer el primer contacto. Los xenobiólogos de la República empezaron a analizar a los iktotchi y pronto descubrieron sus capacidades precognitivas. Tal vez los más interesados por este descubrimiento fueron los jedi. Uno de los primeros asentamientos alienígenas permanentes que se establecieron en Iktotchon fue un templo jedi, y muchos iktotchi empezaron a unirse a la orden. República Pero la precognición iktotchi no iba a ser fácil de aceptar en una galaxia en la que eran excepción y no norma. Muchos desconfiaban de los iktotchi y surgieron rumores indicando que eran telépatas, e incluso profetas apocalípticos que después de predecir el mal se aseguraban de que sucediese. Los iktotchi empezaron a negar rápidamente cualquier habilidad extrasensorial. En realidad, se descubriría que sus poderes precognitivos acababan limitándose en gran medida en cuanto dejaban Iktotchon. Gradualmente, según la memoria colectiva iba olvidando este extraño primer contacto, los iktotchi empezaron a ser aceptados en la comunidad galáctica. Para entonces, los Jedi ya habían descubierto que, pese a todo, las capacidades precognitivas iktotchi podían mejorarse con algo de entrenamiento en los poderes de la Fuerza. Los iktotchi entrenados como jedi, que no fueron pocos, parecían ser especialmente duchos en ciertos dones. En particular, éstos incluían utilizar la Fuerza para mejorar su capacidad sensorial normal o detectar la Fuerza en una persona o lugar. También han demostrado estar entre los mejores telépatas y videntes natos de la Orden. De cara a la galaxia, sin embargo, la precognición iktotchi fue olvidado. Sus otros dones no. Su capacidad como pilotos e ingenieros se hizo tan popular que todos, desde las fuerzas de defensa planetarias hasta las organizaciones piratas, estaban dispuestos a pagar pequeñas fortunas por los iktotchi más inexpertos en esos campos. Viendo que siempre había trabajo fuera de su mundo, los iktotchi pasaron a aprender Básico en sus escuelas como segunda lengua obligatoria. Pronto, la galaxia encontró a los iktotchi en gran variedad de ocupaciones, destacando sobre todo pilotaje, mecánica e ingeniería, pero no faltaron exploradores, diplomáticos y, por supuesto, soldados. También aparecieron muchos Jedi. Los iktotchi eran básicamente respetados como pilotos, no como profetas. En los tiempos previos a las Guerras Clon, el piloto de vainas humano Kerd K'Kerren se había injertado lo que parecía ser un cuerno de iktotchi en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Los iktotchi estuvieron entre los mayores detractores del senador Palpatine durante el ascenso de éste al poder. Trabajaron febrilmente para detenerle e impedir que la galaxia se dirigiese a las Guerras Clon: Habían previsto la masacre en sus sueños. Imperio Galáctico Pese a que los senadores iktotchi no eran rivales para Palpatine, éste comprendió que los Jedi iktotchi sí que suponían una amenaza. Por ello estuvieron entre los primeros blancos en la Purga Jedi. Curiosamente, se cree que algunos Jedi iktotchi consiguieron sobrevivir. Entonces se proclamó abiertamente el Imperio. Los iktotchi comprendieron que sufrirían persecución y muerte si intentaban vivir bajo ese régimen. Por ello, la mayoría de los iktotchi se retiraron a los mundos más remotos del Borde Exterior y, sobre todo, volvieron a su propio sistema. El aislamiento, había sido predicho, sería su única esperanza de supervivencia. Esto parecía ser suficiente para Palpatine. El autoproclamado emperador ordenó el bloqueo del sistema, y ni siquiera se molestó en nombrar un gobernador planetario. Sin embargo, muchos iktotchi individuales consiguieron atravesar el bloqueo para unirse a la Alianza Rebelde. Nueva República Tras la batalla de Endor, los iktotchi salieron rápidamente de Iktotch para unirse a la Nueva República. Participaron en la fundación (aunque no especialmente, puesto que no habían apoyado activamente a Mon Mothma durante la guerra), y pronto se convirtieron en neorrepublicanos muy activos. Curiosamente, las capacidades precognitivas de los iktotchi no lograron advertirles de la invasión de los yuuzhan vong. Al parecer, eran tan invisibles a las visiones iktotchi como a los poderes jedi. Iktotchi notables *Saesee Tiin *Darth Cognus *Narees *Fyefee Tiis *Sardoth Entre bastidores The New Essential Guide to Alien Species incorrectamente dice que los Iktotchi son de Iktotchan, que es un gigante de gas en el sistema Iktotchi. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Part 1'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 4'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Machines of War'' * *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * *'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Dark Times 5: The Path to Nowhere, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 10: Parallels, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * Categoría:Iktotchi Categoría:Especies sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Especies inteligentes (I) Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas